Redemption
by Spy tech
Summary: Sequel to both decisions and the voices. Danny is dead and Dan has fell for Ember. Dan is trying to get Ember and help her get over Danny. What will the murdering psychopath do?
1. Chapter 1

** Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be chapter one of Redemption. This is the sequel to both my stories the voices and decisions.**

**I suggest that if you haven't read one of them read it now. You will not understand what is happening if you do not.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom.**

Ember began to wake up and want to see Danny but she remembered what happened. She would never see that sight again. She was however met Dan's crimson red eyes. She looked in them and saw anger, pain and betrayal. Dan looked into her toxic green eyes he knew he couldn't hurt her.

"How did we get here?" asked Ember. "After you passed out I took matters into my hands and did what I do best then I flew us here." Dan replied. "What did you do?" Ember asked. "I every last guy in white there." Dan replied. "You killed hundreds of people for me?" Ember asked scared of what Dan did. "Yes and they will be thinking about that for a long time and I would kill hundreds more for you. Dan leaned in for a kiss but Ember pulled back rejecting it.

This shocked Dan he had never been rejected before. He shrugged it off and began to think about what he was going to do here. He thought about killing everyone again and dominating both zones again but Ember might hate him for that. He was stuck debating things before he noticed Ember had gotten up and walked downstairs.

Something about Ember brought out the long destroyed humanity in Dan. He could have just killed everyone and moved on but something about her stopped him. He didn't know what but he knew clockwork had something to do with it.

Ember was sitting down strumming her guitar. She was depressed about Danny. Dan saw this and he came and picked her up. She tried to struggle away but Dan was too strong. After a while she just gave in and sunk into Dan's arms with a small blush.

"Where are we going?" asked Ember. "You looked down so we're going to go terrorize a town." Dan said. "You're going to help me destroy a town?" Ember asked very skeptical. "I was the only thing that stopped you before and you look down so this will cheer you up." Dan said. "What about all of the people don't you protect them?" Ember asked. "You saw what I did the people are lucky they're not dead right now." Dan said with a smirk.

Dan landed in a nearby town and handed Ember her guitar. "Go ahead I'm not going to stop you." Dan said as he picked up a nearby car and smashed it into a building. Ember seeing Dan do this just shocked her he could have killed or maybe did just kill innocent people. She didn't know what Dan was but she liked it.

Ember began strumming her guitar and launching musical notes around the town. Dan flew over to her and grabbed her hand. She blushed as he led her over the park. Dan began to shoot fiery ecto blast out of one hand. Once he was done Ember was shocked. Her name was spelled out in giant blue flames engulfing anything that entered them.

Dan smashed through several buildings as Ember fallowed him and giggled at the people's faces. Ember's hair began to flame much higher than it was before. Dan had finally gotten her out of her depression.

Dan flew beside the town hall and started shooting small ecto blast at its side. Once he was done there was a Dan and Ember carved into the side of the building. Dan picked Ember up again and flew to the tallest building in the city he sat on top with Ember in his arms.

They both looked at the carnage and destruction they caused before both of them began to laugh. Dan got up with Ember in his arms and flew strait up into the clouds. Ember was lying on Dan's chest like a bed as they both looked around.

Dan began to swing his finger around at incredible speeds and when he was done there was a miniature tornado in Dan's hands. He slowly heated it up before the tornado caught fire. Ember was watching Dan and noticed how he was more skilled with his powers than Danny.

Dan then picked up Ember off his chest and flew to a nearby forest. Dan sat Ember down as he began to shoot ecto beams at a tree. Once he was done the tree was burnt into a statue of Ember holding her guitar. Ember admired it as Dan picked her up and began to fly home.

Once they were at embers layer they both sat down on the couch laughing. The fire of their hairs drew towards each other as both of them leaned in. As their lips met both of them felt ice go down their bodies. Dan picked Ember up and headed off to bed. Once they went to sleep Ember slowly moved into Dan's arms and slept that way the rest of the night.

**This has been the first chapter of Redemption **

**I felt it turned out good. I really like to wright Dan he just has that psycho type personality that you never know what he is going to do next.**

**Leave any suggestions you feel that I missed or want to see in the future.**


	2. I'm not danny

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be the second chapter to redemption.**

**If you have not read decisions and the voices you will not know what is happening.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom.**

Ember woke up in Dan's arms. She blushed a little as he woke up and saw her. Ember went down stairs and began to play her guitar. Dan got up and fallowed her downstairs. He began to cook breakfast while Ember just continued to play. Once Dan was done Ember got up and walked over and sat down next to him.

Once they were done they heard a knocking at the door. Both of them looked at each other wondering who it could be before Ember got up and walked to the door. Once she opened it Dani stepped inside. She tried to hug Dan but he just turned into his gas form and glared at her.

"Danny I'm so happy to see you!" Dani said. "I'm not Danny for starters and my name is Dan." Dan said in a cold tone. "I saw you in your world clockwork showed me you chose me and why not do it again?" asked Dani. "You're not my Dani you weren't there for me when I needed help she was and you hurt Ember more than anyone else could." Dan said as he flew closer to Ember and hugged her.

Ember blushed a little when Dan hugged her. Ember looked at Dan and she could have sworn his eyes were green for just that second before turning crimson red again. Dani began to charge an ectoblast in her hands. The second she fired it a red ecto shield appeared in front of Dan and Ember. The shield was barely scratched when the blast hit it.

The shield began to glow as the shield shot the blast back at Dani. She fell over as red chains rapped around her. "I suggest you never try that again" Dan said as the chains tightened. Dan picked Dani up by the throat. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you" Dan said. Dani had a look of pure terror in her eyes.

Dan knocked her out and threw her back towards the fenton portal. Ember was staring at Dan as he walked over to her and kissed her. She noticed how Dan was a much better kisser than Danny. She stared at Dan and noticed how he looked like he was in his early twenties but who knows how old Dan is. He was immortal and never aged.

Dan looked over to Ember. She was scared of what he could do and what he did. "You look scared?" Dan asked. "She tried to attack me and you just stopped it." Ember said. "Yes why are you so surprised?" Dan asked. "Danny could never do any of that how can you?" Ember asked him. "I've got these powers because I did things Danny never did and I'm older so I had more time to practice." Dan explained.

"Ember knew Dan was better at fighting than Danny but Dan just knew every trick and power there was. "You look sad do you want to go do something?" Dan asked. Dan never really was gentle with asking questions he was blunter and to the point. "Sure what do you have planned?" Ember asked. Dan gave her a smile as they flew out of Ember's realm.

Dan led Ember so the Movie theater. Dan walked inside still a ghost. He rarely was a human anymore. He felt that they were weak and vulnerable so he always stayed a ghost. As Dan and Ember walked in either everyone ran and screamed or quickly moved away from them.

Dan and Ember walked into a theater and sat down. Everyone moved away from them as soon as they sat down. Anyone who glared at them was met with the crimson red eyes of Dan. Ember began to fall asleep and as soon as she did she fell on Dan's arm.

Dan picked Ember up and flew through the roof. When she woke up she was in the park next to Dan. She looked around before she noticed that they were at least five feet off the ground. Dan noticed she woke up and brought her into a hug. She didn't blush this time but she hugged him back.

Dan was finally getting through to her. She felt comfortable near Dan knowing that someone was always protecting her. Dan was still madly in love with her without a reason. He didn't care all he knew is that he would do everything in his almost unlimited power to make Ember his.

**This has been the second chapter of redemption**

**Please before you leave a review on something I left out or didn't make sense of read the other stories and don't skip parts. I explain everything that happens.**

**Thank you for reading next chapter will be tommarow**


End file.
